


[Podfic] Consumed

by dodificus



Series: Staccato [5]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: #HannibalFebruary, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Food Kink, Knifeplay, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 22:38:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3335372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dodificus/pseuds/dodificus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wine is running down his collarbones, his cock, over the marble, onto the floor. It’s a mess, a goddamn mess in Hannibal’s kitchen, it’s like watching a pagan priest pour out an offering and it’s like being a piece of meat about to be burnt in the fire, and then Hannibal bends down and takes Will’s cock into his mouth, and Will finally bites all the way through the plum.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Consumed

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Consumed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1010992) by [longwhitecoats](https://archiveofourown.org/users/longwhitecoats/pseuds/longwhitecoats). 



**Length:** 59:22  
**File Size:** 64MB  
**Download:** Dropbox [mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/pehmeqqtplkzma8/Consumed.mp3?dl=0) OR Audiofic Archive [mp3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/032015012705.zip)

The entire series has been compiled into a podbook by cybel with her usual lovely cover and can be found here:

**Length:** 2:55:08

**File Size:** 82MB

**Download:** Dropbox: [m4b](https://www.dropbox.com/s/9utt5rysp0iwqmf/Staccato%20Series.m4b?dl=0) OR Audiofic Archive [m4b](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/052015021101.zip)

The last in the series! Thank you so much to longwhitecoats for being so encouraging and supportive of this podfic<3


End file.
